If you give an archangel some chocolate
by psychobabblers
Summary: ...he'll want a body to lick it off of.


_A/N: A sequel to _If you give an angel a burger..._, kind of. Also written a long time ago (in a galaxy far, far away)._

* * *

><p>Sam came in weary, drenched, and annoyed.<p>

"I liked you better when you had powers and could just snap yourself your own damn chocolate," he groused, setting the wet shopping bag on the table. It made intriguing clunking noises and Gabriel went over to investigate.

Rifling through the bag, his hands came up with his prize — bottle of chocolate syrup. He grinned at Sam who had taken off his wet jacket and was currently standing staring at the bed seeming to consider whether it would be worth the effort to shower before going to bed. His soaked T-shirt was pressed against his body in interesting ways.

In the midst of falling asleep whilst standing up, Sam suddenly found himself with an armful of archangel. He shivered slightly as the heat radiating off of Gabriel made him realize just how frozen he was. "Warm," he murmured, as deliciously hot hands slid themselves under his shirt to stroke the skin underneath.

Gabriel pressed his lips to Sam's cold ones. "I think you mean 'hot,'" he mumbled against his mouth.

"Mm," Sam grinned sleepily, "That too."

The sight of Sam rumpled and wet with that adorable smile on his face sent a flare of heat through Gabriel's stomach. He looked at Sam's face for a moment, and then leaned forward to lick a droplet of water that was making its slow, torturous way down the side of Sam's neck.

"Nngh," Sam said, pleasantly shocked back into wakefulness.

Gabriel pushed Sam towards the bed and turned to grab the chocolate syrup left forgotten on the table. Only Sam, he mused, could make him forget something as important as chocolate.

When he turned back to the bed, Sam's eyelids were drooping again, and he was _writhing_, trying to get out of his wet shirt. Gabriel, being the helpful archangel he was, immediately went over and yanked.

"You ripped my shirt!" Sam grumbled, glaring at the tattered cloth Gabriel was holding.

"You don't even like this shirt," Gabriel said. Then he smirked. "I can guarantee that you'll like this better than an old shirt."  
>He emphasized the "this" by drizzling a tiny bit of chocolate onto Sam's stomach.<p>

"What are you—" Sam began before he cut himself off with a groan as Gabriel licked his lips and then leaned down to lick it off. He trailed some kisses up Sam's body.

Sam whined and tried to drag Gabriel up for a kiss.

"Shh," Gabriel said, batting his hands away, "Just relax." He licked some more chocolate off.

"What — this isn't relaxing at all," Sam gasped.

Gabriel opened Sam's jeans with one hand while squirting some more chocolate onto his body. He stroked him while licking and nibbling his way back up to Sam's neck. Sam arched into his touch.

"I should hope not," Gabriel said in between licks.

"You — ah — you were the one who, who said to relax," Sam got out.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Well you didn't get me anything to eat it with."

Sam huffed out a laugh. "You like eating it straight out of the bottle, Gabriel."

Gabriel dragged Sam's pants down and dripped some chocolate on a muscular thigh, causing Sam's eyes to go smoky and half-lidded at the sight of Gabriel kneeling between his legs.

Gabriel smirked at his look and licked the chocolate off the inside of his thigh. Sam shivered and groaned. "_Gabriel_."

Deciding he had tormented Sam long enough — after all, the man had gone out into the pouring rain to get him chocolate — Gabriel leaned forward and swallowed Sam down all the way.

It only took a couple seconds of enthusiastic sucking and some strategic swipes of his tongue before Sam was coming.

"I think I like eating it off of you better," Gabriel declared, taking the opportunity to lick some more chocolate off of Sam's stomach while Sam was struggling to get his thoughts into some form of coherency.

"Don't you agree?" Gabriel asked when the dazed expression had faded somewhat.

Sam nodded fervently.


End file.
